Spin the Bottle
by CalzonaWedding
Summary: Après le jeu de la bouteille, tout risque de changer. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? A vous de voir. Gros délire, teinter de guimauve et de Bisounours.


Salut !

Voici un petit O.S tout léger sur le jeu de la bouteille, comme vous aurez pu le remarqué.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Rizzoli & Isles**

* * *

Tout avait commencé un vendredi soir au Dirty Robert. Jane, Maura, Frost, Frankie et Korsak s'étaient retrouvés au bar pour fêter l'arrestation d'un tueur en série qui sévissait depuis plus d'un an sans jamais être arrêté. Cette fois-ci, le coupable avait omis de nettoyer une preuve, et Maura avait pu donner le profil type du tueur, permettant à sa meilleure amie d'arrêter l'assassin.

Bien qu'ils fêtent l'arrestation, c'était une soirée typique entre amis, mêlé de rigolade et de boisson.

Peu avant minuit, Tommy était arrivé avec un couple d'ami, et la soirée s'était étendue, le groupe élargi.

- Je propose qu'on fasse un jeu ! dit Tommy d'un coup, la voix pâteuse de ceux qui ont beaucoup bu.

- Oh oui ! Un jeu ! s'exclama Maura, complètement désinhibée.

Le reste de la table rigola et Jane porta un regard tendre envers sa meilleure amie. Depuis quelques temps, la détective s'était aperçut des sentiments qui la rongeaient pour la légiste. Elle savait que c'était plus que de l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour Maura, mais elle n'avait jamais osée lui en parler, de peur d'être rejetée et de ne plus pouvoir voir son amie.

- Le jeu de la bouteille ! dit Tommy, un sourire pervers sur le visage.

- Oh non, on a plus 15 ans, grommela Korsak en faisant une moue boudeuse.

L'alcool ayant coulée à flot, tous avaient un léger coup dans le nez et avaient des réactions très bizarres qu'ils n'auraient jamais eu en étant sobre.

- C'est une bonne idée, p'tit frère, dit Jane en lui adressant un coup sur l'épaule.

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi, Janie, dit Maura d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

La brune sourit et regarda son amie. Son visage était souriant, ses pommettes étaient rouges du à l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, et ses yeux étaient sombre.

Se sentant observée, Maura se tourna vers la détective et lui fit un sourire large, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Secrètement, elle espérait que la bouteille s'arrête sur la brune quand se serait son tour. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'embrasser sa meilleure amie, mais c'était toujours retenu, ayant peur de sa réaction. Et ce soir était une bonne excuse. Le jeu de la bouteille pourrait l'aider à réalisé un de ses plus secret fantasme.

Tommy coucha une bouteille de bière vide au milieu de la table et la fit tourner. Elle s'arrêta sur Korsak. Toute la table éclata de rire, sauf les deux concernés qui se regardaient, dégouté.

- Beurk, je pourrais jamais faire ça, couina Tommy. Je suis pas gay !

- Tu crois que je le suis ? grommela Vince.

- Allez, plus vite c'est fait, plus vite on passe au suivant ! dit Maura en tapant des mains.

Korsak et Tommy se fixèrent et se firent un rapide bisou sur la bouche, puis s'essuyèrent la bouche à grands renforts de serviettes en papiers, sous les rires moqueurs du reste du groupe. Vince tourna la bouteille et tomba sur Frost. Même cinéma, même fou-rire. Barry tourna la bouteille et tomba sur Jane. La brune se pencha sur la table et embrassa son coéquipier du bout des lèvres avant de se rasseoir.

Ce que personne ne remarqua, c'était la jalousie qui s'était emparé du regard de la légiste. Cette dernière la réprima et fit comme si de rien n'était.

La bouteille tourna plusieurs fois de suite, faisant apparaître des couples improbables. Jane/Tommy, Tommy/Frost, Frost/Frankie, Frankie/Maura, Maura/Korsak, Korsak/Jane… et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que la bouteille que venait de faire tourner Maura s'arrête sur Jane. Les garçons présents commençaient à avoir des pensées lubriques et perverses, alors que les deux jeunes femmes se fixaient avec envie.

- C'est quand vous voulez, hein ! s'exclama Frankie, hilare.

Il connaissait les sentiments que les deux femmes nourrissaient l'une pour l'autre et il était presser de voir leur réaction suite à leur baiser. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le seul qui l'avait remarqué. Tout leur collègues, l'avaient remarqués, et tous se demandaient pourquoi elles n'avaient pas déjà finies ensemble.

Jane plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Maura, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle avait rêvée d'embrasser la blonde depuis plusieurs mois et était heureuse de pouvoir goûter ses lèvres, même si c'était seulement pour un jeu.

Maura, elle, était complètement tétanisée. Depuis qu'elle attendait ce moment, elle n'avait jamais pensée que cela se passerait dans ces conditions.

- Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit ! dit Tommy, faisant revenir les deux jeunes femmes à la réalité.

Maura offrit un petit sourire à Jane, qui le vit comme une ouverture, et elle se pencha vers sa meilleure amie. La blonde déglutit, toute vapeur d'alcool évaporée. Elle ne put empêchée sa main de se glisser sur la cuisse de la détective, qui réprima à temps un frisson, et leur lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Leurs paupières se baissèrent et elles renforcèrent le contact entre leurs bouches. Les mains de Jane se portèrent au visage de la blonde, et elle enlaça la nuque de sa meilleure amie, ayant oublié la présence du reste du groupe.

Tous souriaient, mais d'un sourire satisfait et heureux qu'elles se soient enfin trouvées. Frankie tapa dans la paume de la main de son frère.

- Bien joué, Tom' ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Embrassé deux mecs, ça en valait la peine pour voir Jane heureuse, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son frère.

Frankie sourit en hochant la tête.

- Prenez une chambre, lança Frost aux deux jeunes femmes, toujours bouche contre bouche.

Se souvenant qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, elles se séparèrent rapidement, les joues rouges, le regard baissé.

- Je… je crois que je vais rentrée… bredouilla Maura en se levant d'un bon. Euh… bonne nuit…

Elle leur adressa un geste vague de la main et, sans attendre de réponse, elle se précipita dehors.

- J'y vais aussi, dit la brune en se levant rapidement. A demain.

Et sans attendre, elle sortit en courant dehors, ne voyant pas les sourires entendu du reste du groupe. Une fois dehors, elle parcourut le parking des yeux et vit Maura se diriger vers sa voiture.

- Maura ! s'écria-t-elle.

La blonde stoppa tout geste en entendant Jane l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit la brune s'approché d'elle.

- Tu regrette ?

- Quoi ?

Jane fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir la blonde.

- Le baiser, tu regrette ?

- Je…

La brune s'interrompit, ne sachant quoi dire, les joues brûlantes.

- Non, je ne regrette pas, dit-elle finalement dans un souffle, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de Maura.

La blonde sourit et s'approcha de la détective jusqu'à ce que leurs corps s'effleurent. Elle prit les mains de la brune entre les siennes.

- Jane, regarde-moi, murmura-t-elle.

La brune s'exécuta et eut le souffle coupé en voyant le regard remplis d'amour que lui adressait Maura.

- Je ne regrette pas non plus, avoua-t-elle. Et… et j'attendais ça depuis un moment.

Jane lâcha ses mains et les posa sur les joues de la blonde.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- J'avais peur que tu me repousse. Nous sommes proches, mais je pensais que tu ne me considérais que comme une amie.

- Ça fait un moment que tu es plus qu'une amie pour moi, Maur'. C'est toi le génie, tu aurais du le remarquer.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de la détective et rapprocha son corps du sien.

Jane inclina la tête et ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles de la légiste avec envie et passion. Leurs langues se mirent à jouer sensuellement l'une contre l'autre, leur laissant échapper des soupirs de plaisir.

Manquant d'air, elles se séparèrent et collèrent leur front ensemble.

- Tu sais que je ne suis jamais sortie avec une femme ? dit soudainement Maura.

- Moi non plus, dit Jane. Mais on apprendra. On apprend vite.

Comprenant le sous entendus, Maura rigola et fixa la détective langoureusement.

- Je propose qu'on commence la leçon chez moi, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le sourire de Jane s'élargit.

- On attend quoi pour y aller ?

La blonde rigola et l'embrassa avec ferveur avant de rentrer dans sa voiture, imitée par la détective.

Elles ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin dans les bras l'une de l'autre, un énorme sourire plaqué sur les lèvres de chacune.

* * *

Des avis ? :)

Au fait, je commence une fic Rizzles, mais comme je n'en suis qu'au début, j'attend de voir si la suite que je sors me satisfait et d'avoir une longueur d'avance pour la poster. Je sais que je suis du genre à abandonner en plein milieu de projet à cause de pannes d'inspiration, alors je préfère attendre, plutôt que de ne pas mettre la fin.

En attendant, je continuerais à mettre quelques O.S ou .

Reviews, pour la fin ? :)

A bientôt !


End file.
